Inkjet printing technology has been used in all fields of printing applications, from traditional home and office usage to high-speed, commercial, and industrial printing. This is, in part, because of its ability to produce economical, high quality, multi-colored prints. Various types of media have been used for inkjet imaging, including porous media, smooth media, offset media, coated media, etc. Media with texture has also been used for printing substrates, but the use of such textured media can be challenging for certain print technologies.
Reference will now be made to several examples that are illustrated herein, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.